Bella's Secret
by littlethingsbyonedirection
Summary: Bella is the demigod daughter of Poseidon. She goes back to camp, only to leave the next day on a quest. They go across the country searching for the truth. What if she meets some old friends along the way? And what is the secret?
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Rosemarie Elizabella Thalassa. I am…different. I have long black hair that I usually braid. My eyes are sea green. I am always tan. I am rather tall. I'm skinny. I'm not fashion forward. Not extremely girly-girl. Disorganized. I have ADHD, but not dyslexia, like my half-brother Percy.

I am also practically Miss Glee. I can find a song for every situation in life, and sing it. For my life, right now, the best song is 'Some Nights' by Fun. Y'know, 'Some night I stay up cashin in my bad luck. Some night I call I a draw.' Yup, that's my life. It's like a fairytale, but about war and without a happy ending. Depressing, but true.

One thing you may not know, Charlie is not my dad. He is only my step-dad. Don't worry, he knows it. My mom is my real mom, though. My real dad is Poseidon. I am a demigod. i guess I should of started with that. Now you know why my life's 'a fairytale, but about war and without a happy ending.' Fun (note the sarcasm)

Anyways, after the Second Titan War, I decided to take a break from Camp Half-Blood. I lived with my mom for a few months, but then she got married again, to a guy named Phil. So now I have two step-dads. I decided to move in with Charlie, my first step-dad who lives in Forks, Washington. Forks may be rainy, but, being the daughter of Poseidon, that is an advantage. I can manipulate water, breath underwater, and even heal when I touch water. Rain is a big advantage for me in a fight.

In Forks, I went by Bella Swan. On my first day of school, I met the Cullens. I thought they were emposai but the men threw me off. There is no such thing as a male emposai. And their eyes. Why were they topaz? Then black? Then somewhere in between?

I was stupid enough to fall in love with one of them. His name was Edward. I did find out that the Cullens were all vampires, like Dracula, but less terrifying and more glittery. But they called themselves vegetarians because they only drink animal blood.

But they left me. They left me alone in the woods. I would of died if it wasn't raining.

It has been a week. It seems like it's been a lifetime. This morning my dad came up to my room and told me that I should go back to camp. That got my attention.

Flashback

_Knock, Knock._ "It's Charlie." He said. He opened the door and stepped into my room.

"What do you want?" I said, half asleep.

He hesitated for a second, as if rethinking whether or not he should say anything. Finally, he said, "I think you should IM Chiron and go back to camp."

I was suddenly awake and I quickly sat up. "WHAT! HOW DO YOU KNOW THOSE THINGS!" I screamed at him.

"Well, I never did tell you." He said. "I'm actually a son of Hermes."

"Di imortales." I couldn't believe it. But, then again, if you thought about it, it was obvious. He handed me a drachma. "Tell Chiron I said 'Hi'. And make sure to pack everything."

End Flashback

So, I packed my bags. Apparently, not only was Charlie a demigod, but he also had a secret stash of ambrosia and nectar. Charlie gave me plenty of each, along with a good two hundred dollars.

"You're gonna be gone for a while. I can tell." He said. It made me feel bad for leaving him all alone. But, he asured me that he would be fine. After I made him promise to visit, I IMed Chiron about returning to camp. That is where the story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: I own Percy Jackson and Twilight**

**Rosemarie: No you don't**

**Me: Yes I do**

**Rosemarie: No you don't**

**Me: But, I own you**

**Rosemarie: Yeah…**

**Me: and I own Aliciana**

**Rosemarie: Just say it.**

**Me: Fine. Disclaimer. I DON'T own Percy Jackson and Twilight. I do own this story and this mac and cheese. (pelt Rosemarie with Mac and Cheese)**

**Rosemarie: AHHHH!**

**Me: hehehehe. Now start the story.**

Chapter 1

Rose's POV

I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Hopefully the light was enough to make a rainbow. I pulled a drachma out of my pocket and threw it in.

"O, Iris, goddess of the rainbows, accept my offering. Show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood."

The camp director, Chiron, appeared in the shower.

"Hey, Chiron." I said

"Hello, Rosemarie. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Can I come back to camp for winter break?" I said quickly.

"Of course. Will you be riding Sapphire?"

I smiled. Sapphire was my Pegasus. She is royal blue and seems to sparkle a bit. "Yes."

"Percy is sending him down to you." I smiled. Percy is my half-brother. He is Twenty-one and lives at camp with his wife, Annabeth. He teaches sword fighting and she teaches Greek. Then Chiron seemed to remember something. "Oh, and can you pick up one of your friends in La Push?"

I went through the list of people I knew in La Push. None of them were demigods. "Who?" I asked.

He paused before responding "Aliciana."

I just stared at him. "WHAT! You mean to tell me that my best friend that I haven't seen in nearly half a year has been a twenty minute drive away?" I screamed.

He looked startled. "You didn't know she was there? Well, she lives with her half-brother, Jacob, and goes to school in La Push."

"Her brother is Jacob Black!" I screamed

"Yes." He said calmly.

I sighed. "Okay, I'll get her. Bye."

"Goodbye." He said and his image disappeared.

I went into my room and packed my stuff for camp. Charlie already left for work.

Suddenly, I heard someone calling me.

'_Miss Rose!'_ Who ever it was said. Only one person ever calls me that.

"Sapphire?" I said. I ran downstairs to see Sapphire and Sprinkles, a light grey Pegasus with darker grey specks, in the living room.

"Hey guys, 'ya ready to get goin'"

'_Yes._' They said in unison

"K, but before we go back to camp, we are picking up Ali." I said as I got on Sapphire.

I rode her into the backyard where the two Pegasus took off toward La Push.

We got to La Push in a mater of minutes. We landed in the woods behind The Black household.

I walked up to the door and knocked.

Billy answered. "Hello, Bella. I'm sorry but Jacob is sick. He cannot talk right now."

"That's Ok. I was actually here to see Ali."

He looked startled. "You know Aliciana?" He said

I smiled. "Yes, we go to summer camp together."

He nodded. "Well, come in. She lives in the basement. I'll call her up."

Suddenly, I got an idea. "Actually, why don't I just go down there. I want to surprise her."

I open the door and walk down the steps. I see Ali sitting on a beanbag chair with headphones on. She began to sing. I decided to listen before I surprised her.

_Mr. Know It All  
Well ya think you know it all  
But ya don't know a thing at all  
Ain't it, ain't it something y'all  
When somebody tells you something 'bout you  
Think that they know you more than you do  
So you take it down another pill to swallow_

_Mr. Bring Me Down  
Well ya, ya like to bring me down, don't you?  
But I ain't laying down, baby, I ain't goin' down  
Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be  
Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me  
Baby, you should know that I lead not follow_

_[Chorus:]  
Oh you think that you know me, know me  
That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me  
You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you own me lately  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me_

_Mr. Play Your Games  
Only got yourself to blame when you want me back again  
But I ain't falling back again  
'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies  
Let's be clear baby this is goodbye  
I ain't coming back tomorrow_

I see a cup of water on a table beside her.

_[Chorus:]  
Oh you think that you know me, know me  
That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me  
You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you own me lately  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me_

_[Bridge:]  
So what you've got the world at your feet  
And you know everything about everything  
But you don't  
You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see yeah..._

I focus on the water and feel a tug in my gut.

_[Chorus:]  
Oh you think that you know me, know me  
That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me  
You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you own me lately  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me_

I mold the water to say '_TURN AROUND ALI_' in mid air.

_Mr. Know It All  
Well ya think you know it all  
But ya don't know a thing at all  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me _

After she ended the song, she gasps and turns around.

"ROSE!" She screams.

"Gosh, Ali. Can you be a little louder? I don't think your dad heard you." I joked

She runs up to hug me. "OMG! What are you doing here?"

"I IM'd Chiron earlier and found out that you have been twenty minutes away for the past 6 months and that your brother is one of my best friends."

She pulled away from me. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a sec. You live in Forks? AND you know Jacob?"

"Yeah. Anyway, Chiron wanted me to bring you to camp. If we leave now then we will get there by Campfire."

"K," was all she said as she began to pack. I noticed her skull ring. It is the disguised form of her sword. Her dad let her name it. She chose to name it Sarah. I thought it was funny that the daughter of Hades names her sword Sarah. Oh, I forgot to mention, her dad is Hades. I looked at my weapons. I had three; a sword/necklace called _Galinia Nera_ (peaceful water), a shield/bracelet called _Kymata_ (waves), and a dagger/ring called _Katarrakti_ (waterfall). Our dads created a truce just so they could give them to us at the same time.

Ali finished packing quickly. She put her black hair in a high ponytail where you could see her red and blue streaks. She was wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans with rips in them, a black tank top under a red see through T-Shirt, and a black, white, and red patterned scarf.

We walked upstairs and Ali explained to Billy that she was going to camp sooner than she anticipated. He reluctantly let her go.

I led her to the woods where I left Sapphire and Sprinkles. I hopped on Sapphire and she got on Sprinkles. I always thought it was weird that Pegasus didn't mind Ali. I guess they just liked how nice she was.

We took off to Long Island. I saw a rainbow in the distance. Pretty soon, we were flying over it. Then we both began to sing the same song at the same time.

_(Ali)_

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high,  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby._

_(Rose)  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true._

_(All)  
Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me.  
(Ali) Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
(Rose) Away above the chimney tops  
(All) That's where you'll find me._

_(Ali)  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly._

_(Rose)_

_Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh why can't I?_

_(All)_

_If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?_

We got to camp in time for Campfire. We just hung around in the back. I noticed that the fire was black. What could be making the mood of the camp so down?

"It has been two weeks. First, the Stoll brothers disappear when they go out for soda. More and more campers and counselors are disappearing. We are up to ten people."

"WHAT!" I scream. "PEOPLE ARE DISSAPEARING! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS!"

So much for a surprise. I walked to the front of the amphitheater and turn to Rachel.

"What can we do about this?" I ask.

Suddenly, her eyes turned green and green smoke billowed around her.

_"Child of water, death, and air,_

_Some with joy, and others, despair._

_Will join together and start the hunt_

_To find the secrets they need and want._

_Travel where it rains the most,_

_All the way from coast to coast._

_Rescued by whom you least expect._

_Two more join and earn respect._

_The children of myths known and not_

_The pieces will join to show what they sought_

_And meet a secret deity._

_Take the secret to Italy_

_The __former enemies _ alone can pull through 

_And make an alliance between the two._" She said in a misty voice. Then she collapsed.

But I wasn't paying any attention. All I could think was 'what just happened?'

**HEY PARTY PEOPLE!**

**Sorry about the cliffie… Or is it a cliffie? I dunno. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't.**

**I want to know your opinion. Like it? Hate it? Comment on it? REVIEW!**

**I have also started the survey of the month. See profile to answer. PULEESE!**

**OF PEACE AND 1D,**

**Lil' things  
**


	3. Chapter 2

I was startled. What had just happened. Then it hit me. I just got a prophesy for my first quest.

"ROSIE!" I heard someone yell. I looked and saw Emmaliese Barry and Tinamarie Flora running over to Ali and me. They were practically sisters. "OMG! It's great to see you guys." Said Tinamarie, or Tina, daughter of Demeter.

"I wish we could talk, but Chiron has called the War counsil. C'mon!" said Emmaliese, or Emma, daughter of Athena.

"Okay, I'm coming!" I said. We all ran to the Big House, into the War Counsil room.

Once every member was in the room, the meeting started.

"A quest has just been issued. We must figure out who is going on it and where they are going immediately." Said Chiron.

_"_"_Child of water, death, and air,_

_Some with joy, and others, despair._

_Will join together and start the hunt_

_To find the secrets they need and want._

_Travel where it rains the most,_

_All the way from coast to coast._

_Rescued by whom you least expect._

_Two more join and earn respect._

_The children of myths known and not_

_The pieces will join to show what they sought_

_And meet a secret deity._

_Take the secret to Italy_

_The former enemies can pull through _

And make an alliance between the two." Timothy, a son of Hermes, recited. "It says who is going and where."

"Water, death, and air." I said

"Water is Poseidon, Death is Hades, and Air is Zeus" Chiron said

"It also mentions twins." Said Serenity, or Ella, Daughter of Apollo.

"You are definitely the one for Posideon." Tina said to me.

"I'm the only child of Zeus here, and Ali is the only child of Hades. I think we have to go." Said Zeke, son of Zeus.

"Now, we only have to figure out where to go. 'Travel where it rains the most,/All the way from coast to coast'" Tina said

Ali and I both looked at each other. I could tell she was thinking the same thing I was thinking.

"Do you guys have any idea what that means?" Chiron asked. I suddenly realized that everyone was staring at the two of us.

"Yes, actually. For the past 2 years, I have been in Forks, Washington, where it rains 300 days a year." I said

"It's on the west coast, where we are on the east coast. Plus, It has the highest average rainfall per year on the continent." Said Ali

I didn't say the last thing, though. It would just make me break down in tears. I could only think of one secret in Forks that had anything to do with a deity in Italy. Vampires.

Emma narrowed her eyes at me, as if she knew that I was hiding something.

"Ok, so Rose, Zeke, and Ali; go pack and prepare for the journey." Said Chiron.

With that, the council dispersed and the 8 of us went to get ready for our journey.

I am so stressed right now. My first quest! Maybe I should of told them about Him. No, there is no reason. But parts of the prophecy kept echoing in my mind.

Despair

The children of myths known and not

Take the secret to Italy

So, I am going to tell them anyway. Just not now.

We all piled into the Camp van.

**In the Camp van**

I am so annoyed right now. Ali has been singing the annoying song for ages. I lost count at seventy-nine.

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_everybody's nerves_

_everybody's nerves_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_And this is how it goes_

_Bum, bum, bum_

It was really getting on my nerves. But, isn't that the whole point of it?

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_everybody's nerves_

_everybody's nerves_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_And this is how it goes_

_Bum, bum, bum_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_everybody's nerves_

_everybody's nerves_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_And this is how it goes_

_Bum, bum, bum_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_everybody's nerves_

_everybody's nerves_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_And this is how it goes_

_Bum, bum, bum_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_everybody's nerves_

_everybody's nerves_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_And this is how it goes_

_Bum, bum, bum_

I looked outside. Around fifteen verses ago, a lightning storm started, which meant that Zeke was annoyed. Now, the river we are passing has twenty foot waves, which now meant that I was annoyed.

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_everybody's nerves_

_everybody's nerves_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_And this is how it goes_

_Bum, bum, bum_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_everybody's nerves_

_everybody's nerves_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_And this is how it goes_

_Bum, bum, bum_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_everybody's nerves_

_everybody's nerves_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's–_

"Ali!" I screamed, cutting off the end of the never-ending song. She stopped and looked at me. "I know that the point of the song is to annoy everyone, but do you really want to annoy two kids of the big three? I didn't think so."

"Fine" She said. It got really quiet in the van. Suddenly, Ali began to sing a song.

_"Heart thumps and you jump__  
__Comin' down with goosebumps!__  
__You dared to go there__  
__I'ma I'ma get you so scared!"_

_We're wantin' to__  
__We're hauntin' you__  
__We're wantin' to__  
__Eh eh"_

Before she could continue, Zeke stopped her. "I don't want to criticize your song choice, but do you really want to sing a song called 'Calling all the Monsters'? You don't want to press our luck."

Then she began to sing.

_So this is what you meant_  
_ When you said that you were spent_  
_ And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit_  
_ Right to the top_  
_ Don't hold back_  
_ Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_

_ I don't ever want to let you down_  
_ I don't ever want to leave this town_  
_ 'Cause after all_  
_ This city never sleeps at night_

_ It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
_ I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_  
_ I'm just the same as I was_  
_ Now don't you understand_  
_ That I'm never changing who I am_

_ So this is where you fell_  
_ And I am left to sell_  
_ The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell_  
_ Right to the top_  
_ Don't look back_  
_ Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check_

_ I don't ever want to let you down_  
_ I don't ever want to leave this town_  
_ 'Cause after all_  
_ This city never sleeps at night_

_ It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
_ I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_  
_ I'm just the same as I was_  
_ Now don't you understand_  
_ That I'm never changing who I am_

As she finished, I decided to sing, too.

_Baby come on over, I don't care if people find out_

_Da da, da da da, da da da da_

_They say that we're no good together, and it's never gonna work out_

_Da da, da da da, da da da da_

_But baby you_

_Got me movin too fast_

_Cause I_

_Know you wanna be bad_

_And boy_

_When you lookin like that_

_Da da, da da da_

_I can't hold back_

_Cause you, you got this spell on me _

_I don't know what to believe_

_Kiss you once, now i can't leave_

_Cause everything you do is magic_

_Yeah everything you do is magic_

_So let em' take a picture, spread it all around the world now  
_

_Da da, da da da, da da da da  
_

_I wanna put it on record, I want everyone to know now  
_

_Da da, da da da, da da da da_

_But baby you_

_Got me movin too fast_

_Cause I_

_Know you wanna be bad_

_And boy_

_When you lookin like that_

_Da da, da da da_

_I can't hold back_

_Cause you, you got this spell on me _

_I don't know what to believe_

_Kiss you once, now i can't leave_

_Cause everything you do is magic_

___Yeah everything you do is magic_  


I won't let these little things Slip out of my mouth but if it's true It's you Oh it's you They add up to I'm in love with you And all these little things  
[Niall]You'll never love yourself Half as much as I love you You'll never treat yourself right darlin' But I want you to If I let you know I'm here for you Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you Oh..  
[Harry]I've just let these little things Slip out of my mouth Because it's you Oh it's you It's you They add up to And I'm in love with you And all these little things

Read more: ONE DIRECTION - LITTLE THINGS LYRICS

I won't let these little things Slip out of my mouth but if it's true It's you Oh it's you They add up to I'm in love with you And all these little things  
[Niall]You'll never love yourself Half as much as I love you You'll never treat yourself right darlin' But I want you to If I let you know I'm here for you Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you Oh..  
[Harry]I've just let these little things Slip out of my mouth Because it's you Oh it's you It's you They add up to And I'm in love with you And all these little things

Read more: ONE DIRECTION - LITTLE THINGS LYRICS

I won't let these little things Slip out of my mouth but if it's true It's you Oh it's you They add up to I'm in love with you And all these little things  
[Niall]You'll never love yourself Half as much as I love you You'll never treat yourself right darlin' But I want you to If I let you know I'm here for you Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you Oh..  
[Harry]I've just let these little things Slip out of my mouth Because it's you Oh it's you It's you They add up to And I'm in love with you And all these little things

Read more: ONE DIRECTION - LITTLE THINGS LYRICS

Then, Zeke randomly decided to start singing.

_"Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low__  
__According to all sources, the street's the place to go__  
__Cause tonight for the first time__  
__Just about half-past ten__  
__For the first time in history__  
__It's gonna start raining men._

_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!__  
__I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get__  
__Absolutely soaking wet!__  
__It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!__  
__It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!__  
__Tall, blonde, dark and lean__  
__Rough and tough and strong and mean"_

By the end of the song, Ali and I all were practically rolling around on the floor, laughing our heads off.

Suddenly, the van stopped. Which was weird, since Argus was going to take us all the way to Indiana. We were in Pennsylvania.

"What's wrong?" I asked Argus. He pointed out the window.

My eyes widened. All I could think was one word.

**SHIT! **

**! !  
**

**CLIFFIE! DON'T KILL ME!  
**

**These are the songs in the chapter:**

'**The Annoying song' by Anonymous**

'**Calling all the monsters' by Chyna Anne McClain**

**'It's Time' by Imagine Dragons  
**

**'Magic' by One Direction  
**

**'It's Rainin Men' by The Weather Girls**

**One more thing…REVIEW!**

**OF PEACE AND 1D**

**Lil' Things**


	4. Chapter 3

**Lil' Things: Good Day, America**

**Rose: And welcome to...**

**Lil' Things: The brand new chapter of **

**Rose & Lil' Things: Bella's Secret! (clapping and cheering)  
**

**Lil' Things: Before we begin, I would like to introduce the winner of the funniest review! Allie!**

**Allie: (walks out)(waves at audience) Thank You! Thank You!**

**Rose: Now, one more thing before we continue…**

**Lil' Things: (muttering) More than that.**

**Rose: (*cough* *cough*) **_**Anyways**_**, Lil' Things has changed the previous chapters, so reread those first. **

**Lil' Things: If you haven't already. But seriously, reread. they are really different and you may get confused if you don't go back.  
**

**Allie: Can I be in the story?  
**

**Lil' Things: Why, that gives me a wonderful idea! We should hold a contest.**

**Rose: I like the way you think. **

**Lil' Things: If you review with your name, then it will be somehow put into the story. Allie, would you like to do the disclaimer?  
**

**Allie: I would love to. Lil' Things doesn't own Twilight of Percy Jackson. Don't sue.  
**

**Rose: And…**

**Allie: Lil' Things won't update until she gets 5 reviews.**

**Lil' Things: Is that too much to ask? Now, Here's a cookie. (tosses cookie to Allie)**

**Allie: Yay! A cookie! (eats cookie) Om nom nom nom nom nom nom nom….**

**Rose: On with the story! Yay! (clapping and cheering)  
**

Chapter 3

Rose's POV

"You're kidding me." I said. Ali and Zeke looked out the window.

"I think we're jinxed." Zeke said as we all activated our weapons. "What's the plan?"

"Just do the same thing we've done the past eight times." Ali said.

"Aye, Aye."

We jumped out of the car. I looked up at the three-headed Hydra in the middle of the road.

This was actually the eight time we've been attacked by a hydra while on a quest. Normally, I distract it while Ali sneaks behind it to cut the heads off. Zeke then does his Son of Zeus Voodoo to burn it.

Nice and simple.

I got in front of it and started waving my sword to get it's attention. Zeke went of to the side and started summoning lightning. Ali got on It's back and started climbing up to it's heads.

"Um, Rose?" I heard Ali shot. "Are Hydras supposed to have wings?"

"No." I said.

"Well, this one does."

Shit. Luck really isn't with us today.

I can't really remember what happened next. But, I do remember waking up and seeing an angel.

No, not an angel. It looked kind of like… like _Rosalie_. But, how? It's imposible. The angel looked just like Rosalie. The only difference was the eyes. They were grey, like a child of Athena.

She turned her head and spoke. "Emmett, she's up." She said. She even sounded like Rosalie, and she knew someone names Emmett. A man walked up. What do ya know, he looked just like the Emmett I knew, but with brown eyes.

"Emmett?" I said. My voice was hoarse. "Rosalie?"

"Hey, Bellsy. It's us." Emmett said.

"It's Rose." I said.

"What?" Rosalie said.

"I go by Rose." I said.

"Oh."

"How?"

She smiled. "Emmett and I were demigods. We still are, but different than most. Demigods are still part human, which means that part of them can still turn into a vampire when bit."

"That's what happened to us." Emmett continued. "When we were bit, eventually our parents confronted us. They sort of 'initiated' us into their court, or whatever."

"We were immortal on both sides, so they only had to give us our titles and powers. I am the goddess of deception. Emmett is the god of bears."

I snorted. "Ironic, huh?" Emmett said. "You're taking this so easily, though that's not much of a surprise anymore."

"I've been through so much that very few things could surprise me." I said. "But, Rosalie, I'd always compared you to children of Aphrodite."

"Well, I was blessed by Aphrodite. She could tell that my life would be 'better than a soap opera.' But, I was born a child of Athena."

Suddenly, I remembered why I was in this situation in the first place. "Where are Zeke and Ali?"

"They went to town to buy food."

_I sat up and began to take in my surroundings. We were in a forest. Someone had managed to use fallen leaves to make a comfortable-ish bed. I could hear a highway in the background._

_"Good, you're up." I heard someone say behind me. I turned to see Ali and Zeke. They both looked confused. "Now, can you please enlighten us on what's going on?"_

_Rosalie got up. "We will give you privacy." She nodded toward Emmett and they both walked deep into the forest. _

_I sighed. "Was it that obvious?"_

"We've known from the start that you were hiding something. We know that you have always understood more about the prophecy that the rest of us have understood. Now, explain."

"Child of water, death, and air. That's the three of us. We already knew that, though." Zeke began.

"Some with joy, and others, despair." Ali continued. "You are obviously depressed. Zeke and I are generally happy, but we won't be for long, with your attitude."

"Will join together and start the hunt. To find the secrets they need and want." Zeke said. "This part's obvious. We are on a quest to find these secrets that we, apparently, need."

"Travel where it rains the most, All the way from coast to coast." Ali said. "We already figured that that was Forks, Washington, on the other side of the continent. New York to Washington; coast to coast."

"Rescued by whom you least expect. Two more join and earn respect." Zeke said. "I bet you know the answer to this one. And, I bet it has to do with those two." He nodded in the direction that Rosalie and Emmett left.

"Those two are the two that saved us." I said.

"Let me guess," Ali began. Her voice was dripping with sarcasm at first. Then, she got serious. "They were the ones you least expected because you knew them?"

I nodded. "They were part of this family of adopted kids. I was dating their brother. Rosalie, the girl, has always acted like she hated me. As for the rest, I can't explain until they allow me to. It's their secret. They have the right to keep it."

They stared at me. "Oh, ok then." Ali said.

"I'm sorry." I felt tear rolling down my cheeks.

"Is this about that Edmund, or whomever it was?" I nodded. "You're not over him, are you?" I shook my head.

"Y'know how I'm always coming up with a song for every situation."

"Yeah."

"Well, right now I feel like the chorus of Should've Said No." With that, I began to sing.

"You should've said No, you should've gone home

You should've though twice 'fore you let it all go

You should've know that word, with what you did with her

Get back to me

Get back to me

And I should've been there, in the back of your mind

I shouldn't be asking myself Why?

You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...

You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me"

I sniffled. "Y'know, I never believed him when he told me he didn't love me. There was too much there for him to not feel it. I believe he was protecting me. It's because of these stupid secrets that he no longer has me. And, y'know what, I'm not sure If i could forgive him for that."

**Should've Said No is by Taylor Swift. Not by me. Don't sue.**

**I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET 5 REVIEWS! COMPRENDE?!**


End file.
